toonatopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Rachnera "Rachnee" Arachnera
Rachnera "Rachnee" Arachnera (ラクネラ・アラクネラ Rakunera Arakunera) is an Arachne and the sixth girl: her top half is mostly human, while her bottom half is a gigantic spider. She has lavender hair and has six red monochromatic eyes. Her spider parts, forearms and hands are black, covered in a chitinous exoskeleton, with a pale skull pattern on her secondary abdomen. She was nicknamed "Rachnee" (ラク姉 Rakunee, lit. big sis Rach) by Papi, and has also picked up the nickname "Spidey". When she is introduced, she has been abandoned by her first host family and abused by the second (who was never legally entitled to be her host family and had illegally bought the host family rights from her first family). She became embittered and mistrustful of humans, and when she heard about Kimihito she abducted him in order to disprove his kindness. The plan failed, as Kimihito unwittingly managed to charm her: first by not being freaked out by her spider body (and telling her that he thought her spider legs "sexy"15) and then by intending to surrender to the MON team sent to arrest Rachnera (thinking that they were actually attempting to arrest him) while Rachnee was quietly planning to escape using him as a hostage. Rachnera is clever and streetwise, thinks that it is alright to break rules as long as nobody finds out and manipulates Ms. Smith (who, as her Coordinator, had been totally negligent about her and her situation) into assigning her to Kimihito's household much to the discomfort of Miia and Cerea, who are especially wary as Rachnera is a fearsome-looking predator (Miia even more so as Rachnera makes passes at Kimihito and attempts to seduce him).16 Rachnera enjoys annoying most of the household and hones her web-making skills by setting traps for everyone which typically result in them being unwillingly tied up in bondage positions (except Lilith below, who turns out to be a masochist).23 The only one she can't ensnare is Suu - the webs simply pass through her - who usually responds with launching sexual counter-assaults on Rachnee, much to the amusement of the other home-stays. However, Rachera's skills as a trapper also make her an expert fisherwoman35, and her thread-spinning skills are not only useful in making her own clothes from her own silk but also prove invaluable in taking down a giant-sized slime liminal trying to absorb Kimihito.55 Coffee affects Rachnera like alcohol since Arachnes, like regular spiders, get intoxicated from caffeine. There is no doubt that Rachnera has strong feelings for Kimihito, but has a strange way of showing them, including tying him up in strange bondage positions; however, it's possible that she uses this method to cover up her embarrassment at her own feelings, but Kimihito is able to see past her tough exterior and understand her true feelings...which makes her even more embarrassed.30. When Lala (see below) announces that she has come for Kimihito, she initially defends him, but in spite of her affection for him believes Lala to be a "Grim Reaper" and quickly gives up, wanting Lala to "put him out of his misery" and "end his suffering", radiating utter hopelessness.24 She helps supplement the Kurusu household finances by supplying laboratories and businesses with her silk for study, for which she charges a hefty fee.43 When she finds out that The President has sent Kimihito to work off the girls' debts at the dairy farm, she totally and completely loses her temper and punishes him in her own inimitable style.57 However, she agrees to work for him temporarily interviewing potential home-stay Hosts so as to help pay off the debt,58 but her wrath at learning the circumstances and Kimihito's situation at the dairy farm is terrible to behold and she comes to get him when his farm-stay is concluded.59 She refers to Kimihito as Honey (ハニー Hanī). Category:Liminals Category:People Category:Toons Category:Monsters